


I prefer you and me

by mairyleo



Series: Romantic fics [14]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Taron Egerton - Fandom, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, Fame, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Love, References to Shakespeare, Romantic Fluff, Romeo and Juliet References, Theatre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairyleo/pseuds/mairyleo
Summary: I am starring in a play alongside Richard Madden. He breaks his ankle though and they find a replacement.His name is Taron Egerton and I'm worried he is not taking this as seriously as I am.The play we're in is Romeo & Juliet.Where will that lead us?Will eventually contain smut.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s), Taron Egerton/Reader, Taron Egerton/Richard Madden, Taron Egerton/You
Series: Romantic fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601989
Kudos: 7





	1. Richard was Romeo

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: cursing.

I groaned „What do you mean Richard broke his ankle?”

This was a nightmare. We were in a play together. Richard had made it through tonight but I had realised something was off. They rushed him to a doctor as soon as we had finished the show.

If he was sick, they would have to find a replacement jumping in.

“Yeah, he just called” Kenneth shrugged “We are in talks with various replacements, but it means we will have to cancel the shows for the next week”

“A week?” I frowned “Will that be enough?”

How would I get used to a new co-star that quickly? Also said co-star would have to learn all the lines and routines.

“I’m confident we can achieve that” he lay his hand on my shoulder “I’ll keep you posted”

I let out a sigh as he left.

I went backstage to the dressing room and changed into my normal clothes. I slipped into my coat and put my hair up in a bun before stepping outside to sign autographs and take pictures with fans. It was one of my favourite things to do, to hear their opinions, but I was always worried about criticism on my work, something others barely thought about.

I poured my heart and soul into these roles so criticism always hurt. That was why I worked as hard as I possibly could.

I had been an actress for years and I felt like I had a real chance at making it into Hollywood. I had worked hard for years and Richard and I got on quite well in this play.

My car picked me up and I pulled my phone from my coat pocket and dialled Richard.

He answered on the third ring.

“Hello?”

“Hi you!” I said firmly “Can’t believe you’ll leave me hanging”

He chuckled “Hello to you too Maggie”

I rolled my eyes playfully “No seriously, how are you?”

I heard him wince “I have been better. Currently stuck with my foot in a bucket of ice-cold water”

“Ouch” I hissed “How did it happen? I could only tell something was off during the show”

“Yeah” he sighed “I must have twisted my ankle, I don’t know. They’ll do an X-ray tomorrow”

“Well get better soon!” I said and meant it.

I appreciated him as a friend and a co-star.

“Will do. And Maggie?”

“Yeah?” I smiled.

“Don’t go too hard on my replacement” he said slowly.

I laughed “What is that supposed to mean?”

I always delivered my best and I expected nothing less from my co-stars.

“You know what I mean” I could practically see him winking.

“You put your feet up and get better soon” I smiled.

“Talk soon” he chuckled.

We loved to tease each other.

“Bye Richard”

I hung up and sighed.

Hopefully the new guy wasn’t difficult. I had worked with a few actors before that were untalented, lazy, arrogant or just mean. I wasn’t really looking forward to it happening again but there was no avoiding it in this business.

It was just a feeling towards each other, just in normal life you instantly knew if you would get along or not. Pretending to get along or even to be lovers if you rather wanted to puke made it more difficult to pretend. But that was why we were actors, I guess.

My car dropped me off at my flat and I took the elevator up to the 10th floor. I sighed and stepped out of my shoes as soon as I reached the hallway. I let my hair down and it fell down in soft waves.

I sighed as I sat down on my couch, looking out to seeing The Shard lit up not so far away. I loved my work and flat but there was one thing missing. And I could pretend as hard as I wanted, it would always miss.

At this point it wasn’t even weird to act in love for certain scenes in films and plays. It was my job. Of course my heart skipped when I kissed a handsome actor, but that was a normal human reaction. I knew how to ignore it. But these romantic scrips and stories raised the stakes for real life to a point where it was unachievable.

I rolled around in bed that night, unsure of what was next. I struggled with anxiety and having a new co-star by my side would be a new thing. Something I would have to adjust to. Richard and I had known how to play together, trusted each other’s skills. But I didn’t know who this new guy would be and how it would work out. _If_ it would work out.

I woke up the next morning and checked my phone. I had received a text from my manager.

_< <They have found a replacement. Rehearsals as usual today>>_

I sat up in bed _< <Who is it?>>_

Maybe it was something I knew or I had worked with before.

_< <A guy named Taron Egerton>>_

I raised my eyebrows.

_Taron Egerton?_

I have never heard of him before.


	2. Off my game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taron and I meet and act together. See how it goes!

My driver took me to the theatre again and I put on my sunglasses as I realised there were photographers outside.

I loved greeting and talking to fans, but paps? Hated them.

I walked inside, ignoring them as best as I could and let out a sigh once I was inside.

“Good you’re here” Kenneth said when I met him backstage.

My stomach growled. I wasn’t sure yet, if it was a good thing to be here.

“Is the replacement here yet?” I asked as I glanced at my phone.

Richard didn’t text back yet. I hoped his X-ray meant he would be back soon.

Kenneth smiled “Yeah. Taron arrived half an hour ago”

I looked up from my phone in surprise. He had been early?

“Great” I smiled and walked backstage to put my stuff down.

“Hi Zoe” I said as I walked into the women’s changing room.

“Maggie, hi” she smiled.

We barely had any scenes together but I liked having her around. She worked hard and I appreciated that.

“How are you?” I asked as I got out of my coat.

“I’m good” she said “How are you though? Bummer they have a replacement jumping in”

I sighed “Yeah. I hope Richard is better soon”

I turned around to her “Did you hear of Taron Egerton before?”

She shrugged as she brushed through her black bob “No. You?”

I shook my head “No”

“Well hopefully that’s not a bad thing” she said.

I let out a breath as I walked out of the room “Yeah, let’s hope so”

Since it was only rehearsals I didn’t need to change, but suddenly I felt uncomfortable in my jeans and jumper. My hair was a mess because I had tossed and turned all night and I didn’t have any reason to flatten it this morning. I hated these waves of my hair, but I put it in a ponytail so it was out of the way.

I walked on stage to find Kenneth standing with what seemed to be Taron. He wasn’t as tall as Kenneth was and I could see they were going through the script.

“Hi” I said as I walked up from behind them.

They both turned around.

My heart was in my throat when I had a good look at Taron. He might not be tall, but there was something about him that had me speechless for a second. And I was never speechless.

His eyes met mine and he smiled.

“Maggie, meet Taron. Taron, this is Maggie”

I wanted to hold out my hand for him but Taron pulled me into a hug before I could stop him.

That was unexpected. He pulled me tighter to him than I expected and inhaled deeply once he let go of me again.

“So great to finally meet you” he said, clearly excited.

Wait, what was it about his accent?

“You too” I said and forced a smile.

Why was I speechless?

“Let’s get started then, shall we?” I asked, trying to play it cool.

“Sure” Taron shrugged “Which scene should we start with?”

We both looked at Kenneth and I had to hold back a frown. There was no possibility Taron had already learnt all the lines, was there?

“Let’s start from scene 1” he said.

He was referring to the scene when Romeo and Juliet first met. I hated to admit I didn’t have a hard time acting as if Taron swept me off my feet right away. Wait, Romeo, not Taron. Urgh, what had gotten into me?

“Perfect” Kenneth said once we got through the scene.

We acted all day and I was more and more stunned that Taron seemed to have it all. He knew the lines and I believed him ever word he said. There were only a few choreographic parts he just couldn’t know and I didn’t even blame him.

“Perfect” Kenneth seemed beside himself “Looks like we can get the show back on earlier than planned”

Taron smiled “Well let me know what else I can do to –“ he shrugged “to improve”

I raised my eyebrows, but he didn’t see me. Improve? From what I could tell he was perfect.

“You have nothing to worry about, Taron” Kenneth put his hand on his shoulder.

I couldn’t agree more. He seemed to be a natural.

We walked backstage and I just couldn’t hold back the question that had been running through my mind all day.

“Where did you learn all that?” I asked.

Taron paused in his step and frowned at me. “Learn what?”

I gaped at him for a second. He had these boy next door vibes but there was also something else about his personality I couldn’t quite explain. He seemed like one of those rare actors that we truly nice and talented. It was nagging at my brain.

“Acting” I deadpanned.

“Oh sure” he chuckled.

How could he be so humble? I actually believed him.

“I went to RADA. Actually graduated there last year and was on a show called The Smoke”

I shrugged. “Haven’t heard of that before”

“It wasn’t that successful unfortunately”

Well certainly not because of Taron. He probably carried the show if he was a lead. I would have to check it out later.

“Okay cool” I tried to remain unimpressed.

“What about you?” he asked and caught me off guard.

“What about me?” I laughed.

Basically everyone knew my story. My mother was an actress and my father had been a musician, so I could do both. And I enjoyed both equally. I had done a lot of theatre work because I enjoyed it, but had also done movies. The Cinderella adaption with Richard had been my latest movie.

“Where did you study?” he asked and he seemed genuinely interested.

I wasn’t used to that.

I cleared my throat “I went to Guilthall”

“Oh great” Taron’s eyes lit up “I wanted to get in there but I couldn’t.

I laughed “I wanted to get in to RADA and I couldn’t” I said before I could stop myself.

Why had I told him that? Nobody else knew.

“Well clearly you learnt all you needed to learn there” he winked at me.

“Thanks” I smiled.

Why was I so at ease with him?

“Okay see you tomorrow then” I said and headed for the changing room.

“Wait” Taron called and I turned around and frowned at him.

He was still standing there, with his hands shoved in his jeans pocket.

“Yeah?” I asked.

“Would you want to have dinner? Just so we get to know each other better since we will spend a lot of time together?” he asked.

I thought about it. Was it really a good idea? There was something about him that threw me off my game.

“I also hoped to go through a scene with you” he looked so hopeful and sincere.

“Sure, why not” I shrugged.


End file.
